This invention relates to Reed-Solomon error-correction codes (RS ECC) and, more particularly, to systems and methods for implementing the RS ECC receive-side operations.
Electronic information is increasingly being relied upon as a preferred medium for conducting business and/or personal transactions. As a result, demands for even better information storage and/or communication technologies are also increasing. The advances in this area of technology are apparent in telecommunication and information storage devices, where developments in throughput and storage density are allowing users to process information at much greater rates and quantities than before.
To guarantee some degree of information integrity, many communications and storage devices include error-correction technologies. Such technologies generally involve configuring information in a way that allows the information to be recoverable even when parts of the information are altered or missing. In error-correction, this process of configuring information is referred to as “encoding,” and the counterpart process of recovering information is referred to as “decoding.” Therefore, unless otherwise specified, the term “coding” will be used herein to refer to a particular way of encoding and decoding information.
In the field of error-correction codes (ECC), of particular note is the Reed-Solomon (RS) error-correction code. Since its discovery, the Reed-Solomon ECC has had a profound impact on the information industry in terms of shaping consumer expectations. In modern day applications, the Reed-Solomon ECC can be found in everyday devices such as the compact disk players, where RS ECC technology has helped to provide high quality audio playback even from scratched CD surfaces.
Despite its effectiveness, the suitability of the Reed-Solomon ECC in certain applications may be limited by practical considerations. RS ECC encoding and decoding techniques are relatively complex, and practical issues generally concern whether RS ECC operations can be completed in the time and using the resources allotted by an application. Interestingly, when the RS ECC was first developed, processing technology had not yet developed to the point where applying the RS ECC in consumer devices was practical. Although technology for implementing RS ECC has improved greatly since then, technological improvements in applications that benefit from RS ECC have also kept pace. Accordingly, allowances of time, power, and/or hardware resources for RS ECC in modern applications continue to become more stringent.
Developments in coding theory continue to improve the capabilities of the RS ECC. In conjunction with these efforts, device and architectural improvements in implementation continue to aid its application to conventional and emerging electronic devices. Accordingly, there is continued interest in improving the Reed-Solomon error-correction code on both a theoretical and a practical level.